Forever Love
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Michael feels a pull towards Harry and the need to protect him, and their journey of discovering they are soulmates
1. Chapter 1

_HP/MC_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to JK Rowling_

_**A/N:** This takes place in Harry's 6th yr. __I apologise for any mistakes, spelling and grammar. I'll update when I can. This is just for enjoyment, no money being made. _

_This is AU _

_**Chapter One**_

**Beginnings**

Harry was walking alone down a corridor he never been before, but he wasn't scared in the least cause he liked to explore. He didn't get the chance to do a lot of exploring cause he was always being dragged around by Ron. Now don't get him wrong he loves Ron and all, but he could be overbearing at times...well all the time, Harry chuckled softly. He is a great friend though, always there when you need him.

He soon stopped at a statue of a bird, admiring it he reached up and touched it. Laughing as it moves it's head to get closer to the caress' being bestowed on it. He didn't realize that he was standing outside of the Ravenclaw dormitories, he was so caught up in stroking the statue to notice where he was. Soon enough though the Eagle unfolded it's wings as it got ready to fly out-of-the-way as someone came out.

Harry was soon standing face to face with none other than Michael Corner of Ravenclaw.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor in front of him, trying very hard not to grab him even though that is exactly what he wanted to do. His whole being was screaming at him to put everything aside and wrap his arms around Harry's lithe frame. Michael mentally shook his head, as he tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him 'Protect, protect.'

While they stood there staring at each other he was able to study Harry, from his hair falling over his eyes, to what he is wearing.

Harry stood there frozen in place, not sure what to do, he had always been told to avoid this particular Ravenclaw. Though he's not sure why?

He soon snapped out of his shock at the sudden appearance of the Ravenclaw, stumbling back Harry stuttered out "sorry," and took off down the corridor back the way he had come.

Dark eyes watched as he ran down the hall, around the corner and out of sight, sighing Michael pulled the strap of his bag more on his shoulder. He stood there a moment longer, then Michael turned and headed to the library. Mentally kicking himself for scaring Harry, he didn't mean to cause in reality all he wanted to do was hold him and never let him go. Next time he sees Harry he is going to apologise for scaring him, then tell him that...shaking his head he walked into the library and made his way to the back.

Meanwhile still near the Ravenclaw dorms Harry sunk down to the floor (after peaking around the corner, to see if Corner had gone). Letting his head fall against the wall he closes his eyes. Sighing, he waited for his heartbeat to slow down, _"oh boy,'_ Harry thought _'that was the closest I have ever been to him. I'm surprised he didn't hear my heart beating as loud as it was.' _As he sat there on the floor thinking about the handsome Ravenclaw, images crept into his mind from the dreams he's been having lately...

'of dark eyes, soft touches, dark hair falling around his face, and those lips, kissing, sucking...'

_'Whoa, stop right there,'_ green eyes flew open and Harry pushed himself up off the floor and headed to his dormitory at a run. Almost as if he was trying to out run the dreams and images that have plagued him.

(**)

Over the next couple of weeks Michael only saw Harry with his friends in the corridor's, during meals and in the **NEWT** level classes that they shared. This was getting frustrating not being able to get close to Harry to apologise for scaring him and to talk to him, be near him really. Banging his head on the wall Michael stepped out of the enclave and right into Harry. They both fell down...in a compromising position.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, a blush slowly spread across Harry's face down his neck then disappeared into his shirt. Michael licked his lips and swallowed as he drowns in those emerald depths. Time seemed to stand still as they lay there on the floor, Michael in between Harry's bent legs. Before either one of them realized what happened next their lips touch in a chaste kiss. Sparks flew and their magic swirled together, a flash of bright light surrounds the two teens who are oblivious to what is happening.

Harry blinks once, then twice up at the dark-haired Ravenclaw when they parted, his lips tingling from the kiss. It was Michael's turn to blush at his bold move, smiling up at him Harry reached up and touched his face. His fingers lightly brushing over Michael's bottom lip, Mike's eyes dilate and he kisses Harry again. This time with more pressure, a moan escapes Harry's lips. They kiss for a moment more, until the need to breathe becomes mandatory, they reluctantly part.

Michael licks Harry's bottom lip as they part a slow smile spreads across Harry's face. They lay there gazing at one another for some time, before they both blush and turn their heads to the side to hide. They can not believe what they have just done, kissed twice and enjoyed it. If their flushed faces are anything to go by, Michael leans down so his warm breath tickles Harry's ear. He is about to whisper something to him when footsteps are heard, before they could get themselves into a less compromising position, the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the spell on the two teens. They jumped, scrambling to disentangle themselves they looked up. Standing there was a teacher neither of them wanted to have found them in this situation, (_'why does it always have to be Snape?'_ Harry thought) with a raised eyebrow.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and 20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter and Mr. Corner. Get back to your dormitories now." Snape sneered.

Harry glared at Snape and stomped off down the hall (grabbing his bag) grumbling about stupid gits who don't know how to keep their abnormally large nose out other people's business. Michael watched as Harry left and then turn to Snape to tell him off to defend Harry when he gets cut off by Snape.

"Do you want detention as well as more points taken Mr. Corner?" he said with a glare.

"No Professor." Mike replied, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists while muttering about lousy timing and nosey professor's.

As he walked away to his dorm he got this feeling that he should turn around and head the other way to catch up with Harry, Snape be damned.

As the two teens disappeared around the corners, Severus headed to the dungeons, his cloak billowing out behind him. Muttering to himself about careless teenagers and how they are a nuisance. Not remembering he was like that once as he walked an image of James appeared in his head, a choked sob escaped him, he runs the rest of the way to his office. Slamming the door when he got there, going into the back where his room is he threw himself on his bed and let the tears come, this is the only time he shows emotion when he is alone.

As Snape walked down the corridor and out of sight a pair of green eyes peered around the corner, Harry waited a few minutes more to make sure that the Professor is gone then took off down the hall. He ran around the corner when he reached the end of the corridor, then halfway down the other hallway he ran straight into Michael who was still on his way to his dorms.

"Oof!" Michael said breathless as the wind got knocked out of him with the force of a lithe body colliding into him. Tumbling forward and towards the floor Michael manage to twist in the air so he would land on his back instead of on his nose. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist he pulled Harry close to him grunting in pain as they hit the floor. Pain shot through his spine but he ignored it as he looked up at a concerned and blushing Harry Potter.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine love." Mike smiled, Ry didn't notice the endearment.

"You sure, that sounded as if it really hurt." Harry replied, still blushing oh so prettily.

Michael reached up and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes while saying "It's ok my sweet one, it just tinges a bit."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, I'll get off if you want so you can go to the infirmary." Harry started to push himself off of the Ravenclaw, but Mike's arms tightened their hold on him so Ry lowered himself back down looking at Michael in concern.

Rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back Michael answered "I'm alright my darling nothing to worry about it will go away soon." _'I'll have to put ice on my back later'_ Mike thought.

"K, if you are sure?" Harry whispered.

_'Oh my he is so cute'_ Michael thought as he smiled at Harry reassuringly.

Harry then ducked his head and mumbled "I don't know why I'm here, but I... it was strange, I got this feeling and need to be close to you." His blush darken "why though?" came the quiet question.

Frowning Mike opened his mouth to answer, but closed it shortly after for he had just saw something that hasn't happened in years. The last time this had occurred was back in the day of the founders, but there it was the faint glow of white light surrounding both of them so subtle that if you blinked you would miss it.

As they laid there in silence Harry wiggled a bit till he was able to place his head on Michael's chest. Then the green-eyed beauty snuggled whispering "this is nice."

"Yeah." Michael breathes looking into those beautiful eyes "but I just wish it wasn't in the hallway."

Nodding his head Harry places a soft butterfly kiss on Michael's neck.

A sensation Michael has never felt tingled along his neck as he pondered what he saw. Shifting through the stuff in his intellectual brain, Mike turns his head a bit and buries his face in the black tresses. Thoughts still swirling around his head, but as he siffled through the mess, (what? it's not like I can put them into filling cabinets) one particular word stands out *Soul mates*. An extremely rare occurrence and by the look of things Michael has just found his. Tightening his arms around the lithe frame lying on him, Michael ran his hand slowly down Ry's spine sending tingles chasing up and down it. A soft moan left Harry's lips, tickling Mike's neck with his breath.

Harry shivered from the touch, but didn't shy away from it as he had once thought he would if he was ever in a situation like this. With Michael he feels safe which is odd since he doesn't know him very well. Snuggling closer he shifts a bit until his head nestled under Mike's chin, a smile spread across Michael's face as he held on to the most inquisitive creature he has ever seen. A sigh of contentment escaped Harry's lips, this is the most contented he has ever been and that is saying a lot.

(**)

Two days later...

Michael was sitting in his favorite enclave staring at the pages of his potions book not really seeing the words. He was deep in thought about what has gone on between him and Harry, (he couldn't say Potter even if he tried). Why just the other day Mike got the urge to punch the living day-lights out of Malfoy that stupid arrogant brat. Hurt his Harry grr, Michael's hands curl into fists just at the thought of that git. _'Whoa calm down there, don't let him get to you. But the next time he does that, ooo I wont be able to hold back,' _was on his mind as he tried to go back to what he's suppose to be doing.

A while later Michael gave up and headed to his dorms, while walking down the hall he started to contemplate the situation like how he is to approach Harry after what had happened between them. It's not that he's scared or anything, but this is Harry we're talking about. Beautiful, sweet, caring Harry Potter who has enough going on that he doesn't need Michael to complicate things. A tear slid down Mike's cheek and he slid down the wall that he had leaned against when he stopped his progress down the corridor.

While sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, Mike's best friend appeared sitting down beside him Terry touched Michael's shoulder and said in his normal way.

"What's up dude?" concern lacing his voice "Why so sad?"

Lifting his shoulder in a bad attempt at a shrug Mike just kept his head where it was so he could hide his tears from him, Michael didn't want his friend to see him cry. Instead of answering he replied with, (trying his darndest to keep the fact he's crying out of his voice) "Hey Ter, what have you been up to? Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

He gave a cheeky grin, (Mike know he did without having to look, that guy is always smiling, you very rarely see him without) and said with laughter in his voice "Always, you know me Mike."

_'Yup, I do know him all to well.' _Mike thought as he tried to pull himself together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I am giving Michael an owl that I have named Raven, Harry's endearing nickname that Michael calls him is Emerald. Now as for Harry's nickname for Michael that is endearing, well I haven't thought of one yet. RoR is short for Room Of Requirements. I apologise if it seems rushed, I am trying to make it less rushed and I hope this helps. This is just for enjoyment, no money's being made. I apologise for any mistakes grammar or otherwise. When he runs into Harry it is just after his unsuccessful talk with Flitwick._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the author. _

The _'Thoughts'_ are in italics

_**Chapter Two**_

**Wonderings**

One bright and sunny day found Michael inside the library instead of being outside. Searching for answers to this mystery every time Mike thinks he found something, it turned out to be something else or nothing at all. This is becoming ridiculous it is making him want to pull out his hair. '_Why wasn't I finding anything about Soul mates? Why was my search coming up empty?'_ were the questions running through his mind at this very moment while he stood in between bookshelves that go up to the ceiling.

Sighing Michael got back to looking for answers that seem not to exist. He is becoming so frustrated wanting to rip his own arm off just so he would have something to throw. Michael growled as he thought back to the other day when he asked his head of house about Soul mates, this is what he had to say on the subject.

"What are you going on about," Flitwick squeaked "there has never been any books or any other information on such nonsense as this foolery. Never you mind and get back to your studies Mr. Corner." With that he walked away muttering, Leaving a very confused and upset Ravenclaw behind.

_'What on earth did I see then, if it wasn't that?' _Michael thought as he turned around...

**BAM!**

Two "Oofs," were heard as they both fell to the floor.

Harry looked up and saw Michael Corner, the teen who has haunted his dreams. Blushing Harry looked away. He couldn't believe it, it's been almost two weeks since they last saw each other and Harry has tried not to think about the last time they had ended up on the floor. The kisses are still prominent in his mind.

He chanced a look back at Michael and that is when Harry noticed how frustrated he looked. Frowning he tried to think of why Mike would be like this, _'I hope it wasn't something that I did,' Ry_ thought his eyes widen a bit, placing his hands on Mike's arms Harry tried in vain to get his attention.

"Michael," He inquired softly, so not to startle him, Harry slid his left hand up Michael's arm to see if that would get his attention when Harry calling his name did not. Still nothing so he decided to see if kissing would do the trick, Harry pushed himself up with his right hand (which he had taken from Michael's arm) and using his left hand (which is still on Mike's arm) for balance Harry managed to kiss Michael on the chin. Which startled him, but it got his attention.

Harry smiled at Michael a little mischievously as he gave his chin another kiss and another trying to get a response from him.

Michael was in such a state, that it took him a while to realised who he had just ran into. So when Mike's mind screamed 'HARRY!' at him, (not to mention Harry's lips touching his chin, softly and continually) he jumped both in startlement and up. Reaching down to help Ry up, Mike assets if he had hurt him in any way. When Michael didn't see any injuries he said, "Oh I am so sorry love, I didn't mean to, I should have looked where I was going."

Smiling that oh so sweet smile of his, he replied "I'm fine.

"I am so glad, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you my Emerald." Michael said without really thinking about what came out of his mouth until it was out and his eyes went as wide as saucers. Mike stood there wondering when he had become so bold (again). Michael opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could a small hand covered it. Closing his mouth Mike resist the urge to lick Harry's hand.

"It is ok Michael, I don't mind the nickname I actually like it." he said softly. Ry leaned forward and kissed Mike on the cheek (making Michael blush) and the averted his eyes playing shy.

After a few minutes of them standing there in the middle of the corridor (outside the library). Both of them trying to think of something to say to break the silence that had descended upon them. Glancing at each other they smiled tentatively, they were standing quite close to each other now so close in fact that all Mike had to do was lean down and their lips would touch. If Ry was looking at Mike that is, for he's been staring at the floor for a while now.

Michael lifted his hand and touched his cheek Ry jumped a little he didn't pull away though. Mike rubbed his thumb against Harry's cheek feeling the soft smooth skin, Ry looked up at him shyly through his eye lashes. Michael leaned down just slightly so his lips barely touch Harry's, they stayed like that for a while. Then Ry stood on tiptoe turning it into a soft gentle kiss. _'If I died now, I would die happy,'_ Michael thought. Pulling Harry closer Mike deepened the kiss.

"Harrison," Mike purred against his lips.

Harry pressed himself more against him and smiled asking "How did you know my full name?"

Reluctantly pulling away Mike looked at Ry gazing up at him with adoring eyes. He smiled kissing Ry again, then answering slyly "I have my ways." grinning.

Shaking his head Ry slapped him gently on the arm and pouted.

_'Oh he is so adorable,' _Mike thought.

A loud sound from somewhere soon startled them out of their quietness so badly that they ended up back on the floor. Harry underneath Michael grinning up at him, Mike had ended on top _'again,' _he thought sarcastically. they found themselves in a compromising position the same as they had ended up in the last time they ran into each other outside of the library. _'Is this a sign?' _Michael thought as he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes.

Lost in thought and those eyes Mike didn't notice the blush that appeared on Ry's sweet face. As they lay there Mike's thoughts went to...well lets not go there yet don't want it showing on his face and end up scaring Ry again, like he unfortunately has the tendency to do.

A soft "Michael?" pulled him back to the present and Harry laying on the floor underneath him.

_"Oh boy, stay down you,'_ Mike thought as he looked at Ry and replied "Hmm?"

"You ok?" he asked.

Nodding Michael thought it best to get up before they get caught again, pulling Ry up with him Michael let his hand linger in Ry's then let go. They parted shortly after that and it will be a while before Michael saw Harry again. As he watched Ry walk away a feeling of emptiness filled him. Harry looked back once before he disappeared around the corner Michael smiled.

The next day in the afternoon found Michael back in the library searching yet again. Terry is always telling him that he needs to relax and have fun once in a while. Sighing in frustration he got up and left the library, heading to the grounds Michael wished he didn't need to absorb information like a sponge it be annoying. _'Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Ravenclaw,'_ was what he thought, as he stepped out into the sun. Blinking a few times to get use to it, that is when he saw Ry chasing his friend around the grounds having fun.

He stood there watching them, laughing and having fun it was a beautiful day the sun was shinning and the birds were singing. Harry look so cute in his jeans and tight-tee, shaking his head Michael walked more out on the grounds and nearly got run over by Ron. He swerved just in time yelling back at Mike "Sorry."

Smiling and saying "It's alright." Michael didn't notice Harry coming up behind him, until

_**BAM!**_

And again they were on the ground except this time it was Harry on top.

"Sorry." He said as he pushed himself up.

"No worries." Mike replied as he rolled over, bright emeralds is what he saw when got on his back. Laying there he gazed up at Ry and smiled.

A small smile lifted Ry's lips slightly. "You sure?" he asked in concern

chuckling Mike replied "You are so cute there my emerald, but yes I'm fine."

Blushing Ry held out his hand to help Mike up as Mike took the offered hand he contemplated _'it would seem that we always end up in some position or other on the ground.'_

(**)

4 days later...

Michael stood up for his Emerald where he ended up in detention for the first time. All because he had yelled at Professor Snape in the hall outside the potion classroom, for not treating his Harry very nicely. And yes this is the very same Professor the has a tendency to pop up where he is not welcome and ruin the moment.

Harry was looking for Mike to thank him for sticking up for him, but he'll have to wait for Mike is in his detention right now scrubbing out cauldrons without magic. Grumbling and glaring at Snape's back the whole time he's in there scrubbing Michael thought _'if looks could kill then Snape would be dead already.'_

The next night he got whisked away, a kiss was all he got before he was pulled in through a door...

When Michael woke up it was dark outside and he wasn't in his own bed in the Ravenclaw dorms. Wondering where on earth he was he started to sit up to take a look around and that was when he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. In the process of sitting up he heard a quiet sigh and then felt lips touch his neck briefly before sleepy green eyes looked at him. Smiling at the young man in his arms he thought _'what in the world happened yesterday, oh no we didn't,'_ his eyes widened a bit, confusion flashed across Harry's face.

"What's wrong." Harry murmured whilst laying his head back down on Mike's chest sliding his arm around Michael's waist snuggling like he liked to do.

Wrapping his arms around Harry more Michael pulled him close and whispered "We didn't have..."

Harry eyes widen at that and he pushed himself up the blanket fell off his shoulder.

Breathing a sigh of relief Michael relaxed.

"No we didn't we are still wearing our clothes silly," laughing a little "and my butt doesn't hurt either." Ry's sweet voice washed over Michael.

"Oh thank goodness we didn't cause I'm not ready for that and I know you aren't ready either." scratching the back of his neck Mike looked at Ry out of the corner of his eye. Smiling Harry leaned close and peck Michael on the lips taking his hand in his smaller one Ry gave it a reassuring squeeze. After giving Michael another kiss he pulled away and got up so he could start to grab their discarded items of clothing.

It was then that Michael realised he still didn't know where they are he reached out and touch Harry's shoulder before he slid from the bed. Looking back at Mike still smiling Harry tilted his head in question. Mike opened his mouth to ask him where they are? But he didn't have to for Harry read it in his eyes. Reaching up Harry took Mike's hand from where it rested on his shoulder and held it Ry then leaned over and kissed him, Mike met Harry half way. Falling into the middle of the bed they continued to kiss until it became a make-out. They soon pulled apart so they could breathe and Mike pulled Ry to him, burying his face in his hair. Making Harry smile even more snuggling close Ry tilted his head back to look at Mike and answered his unspoken question "we are in the Room Of Requirements."

_'The room of the what'_ Michael's brain tried to wrap around that, _'oh sure Corner some Ravenclaw you are, you can't even figure out what the heck he means by the room of requirements.'_ The whole time Ry was watching Mike as he had an argument with himself. Harry was standing next to the bed now holding out Michael's socks, shoes and belt. Mike's robes were laying at the foot of the bed with Harry's next to it as well as our ties. _'When did he leave my arms?'_ Mike questioned as he took his socks from Harry's hand.

While Mike put on his socks and shoes he took a look around the room. Noticing for the first time a fire-place in the far corner, a bank of windows behind the bed. There was a couch in front of the fire, with a coffee table in the center between the two (comfort and warmth). The bed that he's sitting on was in the middle of the room there is no head or foot board on it. Twisting around so he could see the other side of the room there Michael saw a desk in the top most corner and bookshelves taking up the rest of the wall space.

Michael got up and put on his belt then reached for his tie and that is when he saw the pile of pillows and cushions that his Emerald is now sitting on watching him. Smiling Michael walked over and knelt in front of Ry, lifting his hand he touched Harry's cheek and whispered leaning forward slightly "we should head to breakfast love," (for much time has passed since he woke up all confused and there is now light streaming through the windows Michael will have ask Emerald about this room later) before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

The next couple of days after waking up in the mysterious RoR, Mike wrote to his father. Telling him what has happened since he had arrived back at Hogwarts. Describing as best he could what has transpired between him and Harry. He told him about the pale white glow that had surrounded both of them. Mike asked his father if it was what he thought it was the beginning of the Soul mate bond or not. He then asked him how he has been and all the other stuff that you would put in a letter to family.

Signing his name when he finished, putting it into an envelope he headed to the Owlery to send it with his owl Raven. On his way there he saw Ry and his best friend oh what is his name? _'doh, I really need to pay attention when Emerald talks about his friends cause if I don't then this wont work,'_ shuddering at the thought of not being with his Emerald, Mike remember the name _'right Ron.'_

As he passed by them he heard Ry say "Ron I have something to tell you."

Nodding his head Ron replied "K, sup?" Frowning he thought _'what a time to say that for the first time.'_

Blinking at his friends wierd greeting Harry parted his lips and said "Well I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else that I've been with Michael corner lately."

Blinking Ron tilted his head to show he was listening and that he will wait until Harry finished, before saying what's on his mind.

"Well we've been in a...well ah..." looking away Harry tried to find the words to tell his best friend that he has a boyfriend. It's harder than it seems, it's not as easy as saying _'Hey I have a girlfriend,'_ this was different. Peeking at his friend from the corner of his eye Ry managed to get the rest out, (although he said it with a squeak). "We're rather close in a way...in a...ah well relationship kind of way...ummm well ah he's my..." He trailed off here staring at the floor he then mumbled "like a boyfriend I guess he hasn't really asked me officially yet but I guess we could be called that. We spend a lot of time together when I'm not with you of course."

Chuckling Ron held up his hand to steam the flow of words that were coming out of Harry's mouth. He has a tendency to chatter a lot when he's worried.

Stopping to tie his shoe Mike listened for Ron's reply he noticed that Harry was fiddling with his sleeve he does that when he is nervous. Waiting on bated breath Ry looked at his friend hoping that this wasn't the end of their friendship. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever before Ron spoke.

"Well Ry, I can't say that I'm not shocked or anything, but what I can say is I'm happy for you and I may not really like the guy but at least it isn't Malfoy." Ron smiled at Harry who let the breath that he had held out and hugged his friend.

Michael continued on his way to the Owlery to send his letter to his dad.

(**)

While he was waiting for the reply from his father he spent a lot of time on his studies and getting to know Ry better as well as his friends, especially Ron. For if he wants to date Harry then he'll have to be friendly with his best friend, whom by the way Michael has no idea about why Ron doesn't like him. They're in the library when Mike's own best friend Terry comes and joins them. When he sat down it was next to Ron, he smiled at his friend and Potter then turned to look at the redhead beside him. Terry's heart nearly stop at such beauty he was starting to have trouble breathing at such loveliness with much effort he got his breathing under control and his heart settled a little. He winked at him sending Ron into a fit of giggles (whom he will deny ever doing that later).

Shaking his head Mike mouthed *flirt,* at him, all Terry did was grin at his friend and continued his flirting with the cute red-head. Michael looked over at his Emerald who was sitting practically in his lap by the time Terry had joined them so he just pulled him the rest of the way on. Leaning back against Michael Ry tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on his chin (he likes to kiss Mike there, cause it always brings a smile to his face). He then looked over at his friend and smiled at him, Ron was now as red as his hair and was shyly starting to flirt back with the light brown-haired Ravenclaw with the smiling silver-grey eyes.

The four teens didn't get much done in the case of their homework, after Terry finished flirting with Ron, he had them all in stitches. His arm drapped over the back of Ron's chair.

A week later found Mike sitting in one of the many courtyards, reading a book on transfiguration. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice when Ry bounced up. Until a "Hey you." was whispered in his ear looking up Mike smiled at his exuberant boyfriend.

Harry plunked himself down beside Mike and asked "Whatcha reading?"

His Smile widened Mike turned his head and placed a kiss on Ry's smiling lips. Nipping the bottom one gently letting out a moan Harry leaned in chasing Michael's lips for more kisses. Michael never did answer him for they're a bit preoccupied with kissing.

Harry fluttered his tongue in Mike's mouth while they dueled and that got Michael to laugh and pull away. He pulled him on his lap putting the book down he said "easy there love, there will be more later, but not now."

Pouting at Michael, Ry made to get off and go back to his friend who was standing a little ways a way trying not to look his cheeks were a red with embarrassment.

Ry's pretty mouth made the O shape and he leaned back against Mike in understanding.

Chuckling Michael curled his arms around Ry's waist and gently squeezed whilst placing a soft butterfly kiss on the side of his mouth which turned up at the corner's.

(**)

Ron was waiting for his friend to come back from saying 'hello,' and he was trying his darndest to look anywhere else except at his friend. So he was a bit preoccupied to notice Terry coming up behind him taking the opportunity presented to him, Terry put his arms around the cute red heads waist. Ron jumped out of his skin at that letting out a squeak of surprise. Terry being Terry held the beauty tighter and whispered in his ear hoping to calm him down.

"Shhh it's alright it's just me Terry, Michael's friend. You know Pot...er I mean Harry's boyfriend's friend," Ter tried to soothe him not sure if it was working or not.

Ron relaxed a bit, but not all the way for he doesn't know Terry all that well, but for some strange reason he feels safe in these arms he relaxes some more. Terry breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Ron was starting to relax he didn't mean to scare him like that. Although as he stands there holding the blue-eyed beauty he couldn't help but notice that he was frighten about something. Harry and Michael looked over then to see what was going on Mike had to hold Ry back as he tried to get to his friend.

"Shhh it's ok my love it's only Terry nothing to worry about just be glad it wasn't McLaggen sneaking up on him." Michael whispered in Ry's ear which made him stiffen in his arms. Michael frowned when Ry stiffened, _'what did a say,'_ he wondered _'why would then name McLaggen make Harry stiffen?'_ He will have to ask Harry about that later, but now he has to calm Ry down enough so he wont rip Mike's best friend apart for scaring Ron. So Michael started to rub soothing circles on Harry's arm and whispered in his ear these four words "My Emerald, my love." Slowly Ry started to relax he turn in Mike's arms and smiled that didn't reach his eyes. Soon enough Mike let Ry go for he calmed down. While Ry walked over to the two of them, Mike put the book back into his bag, then he joined them.

Walking up behind Harry, he asked "You ok there Ron?"

Still trembling a bit Ron managed to nod his head and replied "yah I'm ok, Terry just startle me is all." he whacked said Ravenclaw and glared. Terry look hurt and apologetic then he got a mischievous look in his eye and he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Ron's until he smiled.

Michael looked at Terry who was standing behind Ron with his arms around him gazing fondly at him. There was a small sparkle in those eyes as he continued to gaze fondly at the young man in his arms,(wait...fondly...hold it, he has never done that before). As Mike stood there next to Harry who was rubbing his friend's arm and whispering to him it dawned on Michael that his friend has finally found someone who he wants to be with and not as a one time thing.

"Finally." Mike says out loud, Ry and Ron looked at him in confusion and all Terry does was wink and grin at his friend in the way he always does with the smile reaching his eyes. As Michael looked at Terry he wondered at the gleam that appeared in his eyes. _'What is he thinking?' _Narrowing his eyes at his friend Mike waited to see what he would do. He didn't have to wait long...

Terry soon came to a decision...

"Want to be my boyfriend Ron?" he breathed into his ear. Ron started at the warm breath that ghost over his ear and his neck. He tilted his head so he could look at Terry their eyes meet. Holding each other's gaze for a while, Ron thought about his answer uncertainty flickered in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet for another boyfriend since his last one wasn't the greatest. Trembling a bit he grabbed a hold of his friend's hand drawing comfort and strength from Ry. Ry gave his friend's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled reassuringly letting him know it was alright. Ron nodded and turned his head back to Ter who was waiting for his answer.

Looking into those calm and kind eyes he nodded. Saying softly "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

Terry's smile lit up his face "Really."

"Yes." Ron smiled back.

"That's great." Ter said as he kissed Ron's temple.

Ry looked at Mike and smiled.

Smiling back Michael leaned down and whispered into Ry's ear "I think my love." as they watch their two friends gazing at each other "We have been forgotten, shall we."

Nodding in agreement Ry took one last look at his friend and followed Mike as he headed to the castle. When they entered the castle Harry took a hold of Michael's hand and led him in the direction of the 7th floor corridor. Letting go only long enough to pace in front of the wall three times then Harry pulled Mike into the Room of Requirements. Where they wont come out till morning a quiet place where they wont be disturbed. _''I'm beginning to really like this room,' _Mike thought as they sat down on the couch. A place where they can work on their homework in peace. With Mike helping Harry when he needs it which usually ends in kisses.

(**)

(Michael pov)

It was times like these that I enjoyed the most when we would just cuddle on the couch in front of the fire. The room was decorated the same way it was when I first found out about the room, Harry had told me a few days back that he asked the room to become the beautiful bedroom. At least we can close off the room from people so we wont get interrupted like now as we sat there enjoying each others company while we worked on our homework. The only sound heard in the room was the fire crackling in the background and Ry's cute sounds he makes while working.

Which usually distracted me like now I was watching Ry work instead of doing my school work. He knows exactly when I stop doing my homework and am looking at him instead of what I'm suppose to be doing for he kept glancing at me from under his long eye lashes. Soon I couldn't take anymore of the teasing and I jumped him we fell to the floor laughing.

"I was wondering when you were going to get the hint?" he purred seductively.

Growling deep in my throat I took both of Ry's hands in mine and put them above his head. Looking deep into his eyes I saw the trust he has in me in them it made my heart swell. Lowering myself down so we're flush against each other I place my lips gently against his and murmured "I love you." then kissed him long and slow. His eyes lit up when I said that and he kissed me back with such vigor that I soon found myself on my back with him on top.

Breathlessly he replied "I love you too."

(Soul mates will say I love you to each other no matter if they are official or not. They also become very attached to each other long before the official asking out happens).

On the couch a while later...

Smiling against his lips I slid my left hand under his shirt and left it there stroking his side softly leaving goose bumps on his skin as I kissed him deeply. I licked his skin tasting his sweetness and then nipped my way down his jaw line to his neck. It didn't take me long before I found a sensitive spot right below his ear I nibbled that spot just to hear him moan then I licked his lobe pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it. I then kissed further down to the juncture between neck and shoulder leaving love bites along the way. All the while his eyes were closed, he lolled his head to the side giving me access to more of his neck he let out the cutest sounds I have ever heard. _'Made me wonder what he would be like when we made love,' _(my body started to respond to that thought). _'Oh boy , new thought, new though,'_ I contemplated as I tried in vain to think of something else, but nooo my mind was made up it wants us to make love and it is telling the rest of my body that is a good idea.

Before I could roll off of Harry, he said "Well hello Michael." with such a seductive purr that I came undone and kissed him passionately grinding against him. Harry's hands clenched my hair and pulled mewing in pleasure as he pressed his body closer to mine.

(**)

Meanwhile Terry and Ron have sat down in the same courtyard that Mike was in and they started to get to know each other better, (for they have known each other even less than Harry and Michael have). Questions like 'What is your favorite color?' 'What is your favorite food?' 'What are your hobbies?' ect. The more they talked the more they saw that they had a lot in common and the more comfortable Ron became as he got to know Terry. Ter was beginning to see what Michael ment when he said "finding the one is like finding paradise." He whole heartily agrees, now. He had always laughed at that before, but not now. Nope now he knew it deep in his soul that he has found his paradise.

...It would seem that Mike is not the only one who's attracted to Gryffindor's. Who knew that two Raven's would find love among the lions. It is funny how things turn out.

As Ry and Mike walked down the hall, (four days after the afternoon/evening they shared in the RoR) holding hands. They soon stop to kiss but they never got to with their mouths inches from each others they turn their heads when they hear their names. Seeing their friends they smiled and waved.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Harry said.

"It's going good." they both said at the same time. Which had Michael and Harry blinking at them _'when did they become twins' _they both thought looking at each other. Terry and Ron grinned at their friends.

"Oh merlins beard there is two of them." Michael declared

Ron and Terry laughed.

Harry smiled.

The four friends soon headed their separate ways for class. Harry and Ron are soon joined by their other friend Hermione on the way to potions.

Terry and Michael are joined by their dorm mate and his girlfriend on the way to transfiguration. In the back of Mike's mind was the puzzle that he has tried to solve, regarding Emerald and himself. About if they're Soul mates or not, _'oh I wish my father would write soon, this is bugging me to high heaven.'_ There are no books in the library about it and everyone he has asked think Mike is nuts or something. Michael's intellectual mind will not rest until he has this figured all out, _'oh to be a hufflepuff, all they have to worry about is being loyal.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Still haven't thought of an endearing nickname for Michael :( but Fox is as you can plainly see (lol) is Terry's for Ron, Ron's for Terry is not thought of either as of right now. The song **I Swear **is by All-4-One (it is just the chorus that is in the story). Harry and Michael are acting like boyfriends, but their relationship is not official yet. I'm not sure when I'll have Michael make it official tho. Just for enjoyment, no money being made. I hope this is making sense._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, not my right or privilege._

**Chapter Three**

**Closeness**

Michael still hasn't heard from his dad after a month and a half since writing the letter. He was starting to worry Mike knew his dad is a very busy man. But he had always made time for him. _'Hmm, maybe he hasn't received the letter, or something else,' Mike_ thought, (his brows drawn in worry) as he walked up behind Harry. He was standing with his friend Ron who's wrapped up in Terry's arms. Who really hasn't left Ron's side since they got together except for classes and that they sleep in different dorms.

Ry and Mike have come across them once in an abandon classroom all snuggled together part of Terry's bare chest showing only covered by Ron's red hair. Harry has told Michael on many occasion that he thinks it is sweet that they are this close already, Ron's last boyfriend well don't get him started he said. Here his eyes had flashed with anger and he growled. Michael being the excellent boyfriend that he is didn't ask and just held his Emerald till he calmed down.

Mike stopped behind Ry and watched as he hugged his friend and whispered something into his ear before pulling away smiling a bit he rubbed Ron's arm. Terry's grip tightened and he pushes his face further into his Fox's neck. Confusion flickered across Mike's face as Ry backed into him as if he knew he was there which he probably did, (he is spooky that way).

Michael wished he knew what was going on, but decided not to ask. He curled his arms around Ry and tilted his head down to give him a kiss in greeting. Harry tilted his head to return the kiss. They both said "hey you," at the same time smiling at each other they looked back at their friends. Ron had his face buried in Ter's chest and Terry was rubbing soothing circles on his back. Michael can see Ron's shoulders shaking.

Mike frowned in confusion one of these days he is going to ask Harry what is going on. Terry meanwhile had murmured against Ron's neck "You ok my love?" Ron just whimpered and buried himself further into Ter's chest.

As we stood there in the corridor Professor Snape came around the corner and told us all to get back to our dorms _'heartless bastard,'_ Michael thought, as he tightened his hold on Ry. For he wanted to give Snape hell for not being more sensitive towards other people's feelings he didn't need another detention. Ry wasn't the only one who wanted to punch him in the nose Terry was holding Ron tight and glowering at Snape willing him dead with his eyes.

Mike whispered in Harry's ear "How bout we all go to the RoR." A subtle movement from him is all the answer he got. Motioning to Ter they headed off in the directions of our "dorms". Unbeknownst to Snape they were actually headed to the 7th floor corridor. Ry and Mike knew their friends were following them just by the sound of their footsteps and Ron's sniffles. Beside me Ry mumbled under his breath about "Stupid ex boyfriends and damn snoopy professors, *growls* Snape." There was another name but Mike didn't catch it.

As they made their way to the RoR Michael whispered to his Emerald how beautiful he is, a slow smile and blush spread across Harry's face and didn't stop until it reached his eyes. He moved closer to Mike and reached behind him for his friend's hand. Michael glanced behind himself at Terry who realised at the same time he did at how close these two are. Nothing wrong with that, nope nothing at all.

They soon reached the corridor they all watched as Ry paced back and forth in front of the wall muttering under his breath a door soon appeared and they all went inside. This time around the room was different there was a fireplace in the center of the room, (instead of off to the side like the other times, when it was just Ry and Mike in here). The couch was on one side while the love seat was on the other side. Now on either side of the little seating area were two beds one in each corner they both didn't have a head or foot boards.

Ter was standing there with such a look of wonder on his face that Michael had to stifle a laugh. Ry had led Ron to the couch and sat down with him talking quietly. Terry blinked at what he was seeing he could not believe this room was in the castle. Panning his eyes around the room they finally landed on his friend and he mouthed 'Wow!' Mike nodded. A sob broke through to them and Terry rushed to Ron's side. Pulling him into his arms he carried him bridal style over to the love seat and sat down cradling his Fox. Mike then walked over and sat beside Harry who leaned against him there were tears falling down his cheeks as well. _'Why did Cormac Mclaggen have to corner Ron like that?' _Harry thought as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend.

"Oh my sweet Emerald." Michael breathed soothingly as he wrapped his arms tighter around his slim body. He held him close and whispered soothing words in his ear. As Terry was doing with Ron just holding him while he cries. _'He would make a great dad,'_ Michael thought as he rubbed soothing circles on Ry's back.

The afternoon sun made its way across the sky to the horizon to make its journey to the other side night was soon upon them and the sconces filled with a soft warm glow. In the firelight Ter could see the golden highlights in Ron's hair. His hand running soothingly up and down his arm. He shifted slightly and whispered into Ron's ear a verse of song he had heard...

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like a shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**And I swear...**

The tears soon subsided and Ron fell asleep against his boyfriend's chest.

(**)

As Terry soothed Ron, Michael was telling Ry what has bothered him since yesterday which marks the 2 month mark since he had sent the letter to his dad. Mike told Ry that he worried his letter hasn't reached him yet or _'Merlin forbid'_ that someone had harmed Michael's owl Raven _"Oh my precious Raven, I hope nothing has happen to you,' _Mike thought as he twisted his hands together a nervous habit he has. Turning to face his boyfriend Ry placed his hands into Michael's hands and held them running his thumbs across the knuckles.

Then he said quietly, (so not to disturb the other two) "It's going to be alright." He placed a soft kiss on Mike's cheek then pulled him down so they're laying on the couch cuddling. It is very unfortunate for us Raven's our minds never really truly sleep they are constantly in motion searching for more information. As Michael cuddled with his Emerald his mind was a buzz with activity. Michael tried his very best to analyze what was happening and what the pale white light that surrounds Ry and him means. Mike wondered If Terry knew anything about it he'll have to remember to ask him later. While Ry and Michael were deep in conversation Terry had carefully carried Ron over to one of the beds and laid him on, crawling into the bed behind him. He was asleep in an instance their gentle breathing filled the air. Soon Ry and Mike fell asleep on the couch the firelight slowly died down to a faint glow.

After that afternoon through to morning in the RoR Mike barely saw his friend come to think about it he barely saw Harry. But that could be chalked up to classes, Quidditch practices and games. Gryffindor creamed Slytherin in the last match. Michael enjoys watching Quidditch he's just not sure who he should cheer for, his own team or Harry's team when its Ravens versus Lions. That is why on this beautiful day Mike is inside in his favorite back corner of the library studying that is where Terry finds him.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he says joyfully patting Mike on the shoulder before plunking down on the chair across from him pulling out his own homework.

Without looking up Michael replies "Hey Ter! Frustrated, how are you?"

"Oh I am all hunky dory and oh so happy." he said gleefully and then more serious he asks "Why are you frustrated?"

Looking at him now Mike sighed and answered "I'm frustrated because..." he then proceeds to ask Terry "If he knew anything about..." He never got to finished his question _'man why must there always be interruptions,' _Michael thought angrily as they were joined by Anthony and his girlfriend Padma Patil at that time.

"Hey!" they all said to each other and then went to work on their homework without another word. Terry kept glancing at Michael though in concern, but knowing that they will talk later.

Michael never did finish that conversation with him, before they could talk some more Terry got called away from the school on the account his father became ill, Three weeks and some days before Christmas. Ron, Harry and Michael all hoped that his dad recovered soon hopefully in time for Christmas. Their hearts go out to the Boot family, Ron really missed Terry while he was gone he does know that Ter needs to be with his family now. Ron hardly leaves Ry's side during that time that Ter is gone, but he understands just like Ter would if something happened to any of his family members. Ron would ask Michael if there is any news from Terry, he just wants to know if everything is alright, (such a sweet guy, Ron is) to which Mike would always reply with either a "Yes I have." or a "No not yet, sorry."

Harry is right they have become very close in the short time since they started dating. Even Ry and Mike aren't this close, they're close but not like that. Heck just the other day (before Ter went home to be with his dad) Harry told Mike that Ron had told him, that him (Ron) and Terry almost had sex they where close to it. Then Ron told Ry that Ter had stopped when he saw how unsure Ron was. Michael is so proud of his best friend he is just a great guy, really sweet and always smiling (well almost always smiling there are times when he hasn't smiled like now with his dad sick and all). While Terry was gone Mike made sure he didn't fall behind he sent him the work that he missed as well as letters, get well cards and gifts. The gifts and get well cards are for his dad, the letters are for him.

(**)

A week after the Christmas holidays Terry arrived back at school with news that his father is ok, the healers allowed him to go home for Christmas and he is still at home just under close watch. Happiness and joy spread through the group, Ron had run to him when Ter first came into the great hall. They stood there holding on to each other as Ry and Mike made their way over. They all hugged Terry and told him that they're happy his dad is doing well. Michael noticed that throughout the rest of the month of January Terry wasn't truly his happy-go-lucky self. He's still worried about his dad, he sticks quite close to his boyfriend when not in the classes they don't share. He has even taken to sitting with him at the Gryffindor table to which Mike had started sitting there as well. It was still touch and go with his dad.

The beginning of February was a bit different the sparkle started to come back in Ter's eyes. He had heard from his mom and in the letter was news that his dad is doing well and the healers say he will be fully recovered by Valentines Day. He was so happy that he grabbed Ron around the waist and spun him around laughing. Ron laughed right along with him and wrapped his arms around Terry's neck planting a kiss on his laughing mouth. Michael looked over at Ry and smiled everything will be alright.

They have all became quite close as a group, people have started to notice. Everyone knows that Terry and Ron are dating but they are not sure about Mike and Harry yet. They are like enigmas even tho they kiss and hold hands in front of people. It's not like they're hiding it or that they mysteriously became boyfriends, (although not offically yet). Considering they didn't really know eachother before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Michael's endearing nickname is Puppy. Terry's endearing nickname is Storm. No money being made and this is just for enjoyment only._

_'Thoughts'_ are italic

**Notes** (short letters) are in bold

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, nothing else_

**Chapter Four**

**Valentine**

**February****14: Valentines day**

A day of love and passion,

A day for the romantic,

A day for love to shine,

A day for hope.

Harry came out of the bathroom to find a small note and a box on his pillow, smiling he walk over and sat down then reached out and pulled it to him. Picking up the paper he unfolded it and read...

**To my beautiful Emerald;**

**just a little something to get you through the day...**

**Everytime you smile,**

**my heart fills with joy.**

**Everytime you laugh,**

**it warms my soul.**

**Everytime I look into your eyes,**

**I feel blessed to know someone like you.**

**Love, ****Michael.**

**P.S I hope you like the gift.**

Harry smiled and placed the note on his bedside table then turned back to the box. Slowly he pulls the ribbon lose then setting that a side he grasped the lid and lifts.

"Oh Harry that is beautiful." Neville says "Hey guys come and see what Harry got for Valentines day." Seamus, Dean and Ron came scrambling out of their beds, (Seamus fell out of his bed in his haste to come over, Dean chuckled at his little irish friend and helps him up, Ron just smiles and says "Alright there Shay?" "Yeah." Seamus answered while whacking Dean on the arm for laughing at him, Dean pouts.) soon all three of them were standing next to Neville at Harry's bedside staring in wonder at what was in the box.

Inside the box on a bed of velvet laid a crystal rose. The blue petals gleamed while the pink (with a red hue) stem sparkled. Harry stared in shock at the rose.

"Hey Harry."

"Hmm." Harry hummed, while still focused on the crystal rose.

"There is a little note in the box." Ron said while picking it up.

"huh." Ry's head snapped up.

"See." Ron held it out to his friend.

The other's have all sat down on the bed watching.

Harry took the note and read...

**Roses are a rainbow of colors,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Here is a symbol,**

**Of my love to you.**

**Love, MC**

Tears streamed down Ry's face and a big smile spread across his face _'so this is what true love feels like'_ Ry thought as he gazed at the crystal rose. The others smiled at him and rose to leave so they can get ready for the day.

"You are a lucky person there Harry." Seamus said.

Looking up Ry tilts his head and asks "Why do you say that Shay?"

"Well..." Seamus spread his hands wide "You just received the gift of promise."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"And what pray tell do you mean Shay?" Dean asked his friend.

Looking at Dean, Seamus sighed "Well it is quite self-explanatory, but if it would help here." He went over to his trunk opening it he rummaged around and soon came up with a book. Coming back over he handed it to Harry "Here perhaps this will explain it better than I can." he said then Shay headed to the bathroom.

The four looked at each other puzzled, then Ry looked down at the book in his lap Title: The meaning of gifts given on Valentines day, underneath it said 'from your So...' there it faded to something unreadable. Frowning he looked up at the others who shrugged.

Neville then said "Ponder it later Harry we need to get ready for classes, we don't want to be late after all do we?" Looking at them all he headed to his trunk.

"Right." Dean said as he heads to his trunk to grab his toiletries and clothes. He then heads into the bathroom that Seamus just vacated.

Ron looked at Harry and smiled at him knowingly.

Harry blushed.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle...

Found Michael Corner pacing wearing a hole in the floor, the reason for his pacing is his budding relationship with Harry and wondering if his dad is ok and received the letter. _'Oh man,' _Mike thought as he pulled on his hair _'I am not making this easier on myself.'_ Michael left his dorm and went to class he decided to skip breakfast he didn't think he could stomach anything at the moment. The rest of the morning went by in a blur for Michael, he was not really with it. Terry noticed his friend seemed to be a million miles away and wondered if everything was ok with him. usually Michael is so focused it is hard to get his attention unless you are an emerald eyed beauty that is.

(**)

It was near noon as Mike headed to the library (deciding to skip lunch too) when he heard his name being called stopping he turned and saw one of Harry's friends running up to him. _'Umm what is his name again, oh yes Dean'_ he was getting better at remembering Ry's friends names when Dean caught up to him he held out a note to him, smiling Michael took the slip parchment from the dark skin teen.

Smiling Michael said "Thank you." Dean nodded his head then turn around and walked up to two other Gryffindor's that Mike can't place their names at the moment. _'Wow I really got to pay more attention when Ry mentions his friends, bad Michael and here I thought I was getting better at remembering, I guess not.' _mentally kicking himself Michael looked down at the note clutched in his hands leaning against the wall he opened the note and read...

**Puppy;**

Blink _'Puppy?'_ shaking his head Mike continued reading...

**Meet me on the 7th floor corridor at 12am.**

Signed Emerald.

Michael looked at his watch to see what time it is, it was 11:58 am, _'Oh crap,'_ he thought as he stuffed the note into his pocket and took off up the stairs. He ran around corners, up some stairs (this time the ones that move) almost getting lost in the process _'stupid moving stairs,'_ he thought as he ran around yet another corner, soon he was there out of breath mind you. With his hands on his knees catching his breath Mike didn't see Harry walking quietly up behind him. When he had caught his breath he stood up straight and looked for any sign of Ry frowning when he didn't see him, he stood there confused and that's when he was blind folded.

A soft voice whispered in his ear "Do you trust me?"

_'Emerald,'_ sighing in relief Mike nodded.

Smiling Ry lead him somewhere...

When the blind fold got removed Michael blinked a few times at what he saw Ry had transformed the RoR into a romantic setting. There's a table in the center of the room surrounded by pillows (not chairs), a bed in the corner and a fire-place with a cute sitting area in front. Michael turned to Ry in awe he just didn't know what to say.

Smiling at Michael, Harry took his hand and lead Mike to the table pulling him down with him on to the soft pillows. Harry waited until he came out of his shocked state then he kissed Mike, whispering "Happy Valentines Day, my Puppy." against his lips.

Blinking again at the nickname Michael smiled "Happy Valentines Day, my Emerald." he whispered back his breath caressing Ry's face. Michael then placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling reluctantly away Mike gazed into Harry's shinning eyes he was lost and knew it. _'Ooo I should really stop my thoughts from going_ there,_'_ but Michael knew it was futile. Harry's small hand sliding on to Michael's leg brought him out of his thoughts.

He smiled and gestured to the food, "Shall we." Ry suggested. Nodding Michael leaned over and rubbed his nose against Harry's making him chuckle.

Before they started eating Mike said to his Emerald "This is so beautiful and sweet. How did you managed to get all this set up with the little time you had? What with school and all?"

"I'm glad you like it and that is my secret Puppy." Ry replied smiling.

"Like it, I love it." Michael replied as he kissed Ry.

"Shall we eat?" Harry purred "Or should we just let the food go cold and do something else."

Swallowing Michael stammered out "I think we should eat and save that for later." (his appetite had come back). Pouting Harry turned to his plate and picked up his fork, shooting Michael side long glances.

A while later...

On the couch Ry is sitting on Mikes lap they are kissing lazily hands roaming. Tongues danced as they slowly moved against each other pressing their groins together trying to get friction. At a particular good thrust they parted moaning together panting they gazed at each other with lust filled eyes. Leaning their foreheads against each other's Michael stilled his movements for a moment. Confusion flickered across Harry's pretty face when Mike had stopped. When he felt Michael adjusting himself so they're more aligned and Mike gave a thrust understanding dawn on Harry, he moaned in pleasure.

Once Mike became satisfied he kissed Ry softly sliding his hands under Harry's shirt so he could touch the soft skin underneath. Harry shivered at the touch arching into it as they moved in time with each other again. The closer they got to their climax the more erratic and passionate their kisses became. Michael felt their magic sizzling along their nerves. This felt so right being here doing what they're doing this was actually the closest they have ever gotten to actual sex part of their relationship. All they ever did before was share kisses, hold hands, cuddle and once grinded against each other, but never came.

Michael's mouth was next to Harry's ear (after kissing and licking his way there) he darted out his tongue licking the ear top to bottom. Then he pulled the lobe into his mouth at the same time as he purred "Emerald." Harry gripped him tighter and whimpered in pleasure then the sweetest sound ripped from his throat as they came together.

"MICHAEL!" he cried out in pure bliss.

Mike followed soon after with a cry of his own "HARRY!" as cum coated the inside of their pants. While coming down from their passion induced high Ry slumped against Mike's chest completely sated. Michael's head fell against the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around his Emerald and pulled him close.

He watch as Ry wrinkled up his nose and muttered "we're all sticky." Mike just had to laugh at that cause it was just so cute. Harry scrunched up his nose even more and stuck out his tongue at the laughing Raven. Which Michael captured with his lips before Ry could pull it back into his mouth. Michael sucked it into his mouth and they kissed a long slow kiss their tongues dancing together. As they kissed Mike reached for his wand so he could clean them up from their activities.

"Scourgify." he murmured against Ry's lips. Harry smiled contented he snuggled against his boyfriend and they kissed some more.

20 minutes later...

Found them laying on the couch drowsy from their activities...

Running his fingers through Ry's silky soft hair Mike opened his mouth to say something and yawned instead. He tried again and another yawn so he gave up and soon joined Emerald in slumber.

(**)

Several hours later...

A book appeared on the coffee table (that was off to the side of the couch). Written on the cover were the words 'The Book of Information' or there would be if they weren't hidden for precautions. A letter sits on the book, 'My Dear Son' is written on it in loopy writing, Michael's father had finally sent his reply. 4 months late, Mr. Corner senior was very busy when he had received his son's letter, but as soon as he got it he had put everything else on hold. His son comes first no matter what. It took him a long time, but he managed to find what he was looking for. This book is very rare no one knew of it that is why it took so long to get back to his son.

Next to the book sat Michael's owl Raven, he's so proud of himself for doing what his master requires of him. He enjoys delivering mail and such for him, but it did take him a while to find Mr. Corner, he's usually not in the same place for very long. So there he sat waiting for his owner to wake.

This book,that is currently laying innocently on the coffee table is the last one in existence. All of the others got burned to stop them from falling into the wrong hands. So no one could use the information against the soul mates, terrible things would happen if the books ended up in the hands of evil. So all the books and information on soul mates got destroyed save for this last book. It survived the purge of all the others, the purge set in place to protect the soul mates of the world. The information of soul mates was lost and soon was just a memory.

All known Soul mates went into hiding and the world forgot about them too.

(**)

Sometime in the early morning Michael woke (still half asleep and not really aware of anything except the lithe body snuggled against his) just enough to whisper to Emerald "Be mine."

Ry answered as sleepily and not really aware of anything except for Michael, "I thought I already was," He snuggled deeper into the warmth of his Puppy's body. Placing a kiss on his chin before falling back asleep. Michael smiled kissing the top of his head. He soon fell back to sleep as well not to wake again until the unforgiving sun shone in his eyes.

The two of them missed their afternoon classes...'oops'.

(**)

(Harry eventually read the passage from the book that Seamus gave him and it says The Gift of Promise: If given the gift of promise to signify your love and promise to cherish, hold dear and never stray from your love. It's meant as the beginning of their life long loyalty and promise to their Soul mate, a promise to always be devoted to only one person. The gift of promise is a way of showing I'm ready, to be yours and yours alone.)

* * *

><p>AN: Apparently there is another book out there that also survived the purge and it is sitting on Harry's pillow. Yes the book that he got from Seamus that explains about the gifts you receive on Valentines Day is also Soul mate related. For the rest of that title is 'From Your Soul mate'. The Finnigan family had that book for years, it is a family heirloom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** the mystery about the book is explained in the next chapter. Now I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. I haven't really decided. I apologise for any mistakes_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world. No money being made, enjoyment only _

The letter is in_** bold/italic**_

**Chapter Five**

**The Letter**

**Saturday, February 15**

The day after Valentines Day...

When Michael woke up he stretched getting the kinks out. Yawning he rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the side of the bed, (wait bed?) frowning Mike stared at the bed for a few minutes and that's when he noticed that Harry wasn't there. Looking around for him, (a bit panicked) he was just about to call out when he heard water running wondering 'where on earth'. Michael frowned in confusion trying to figure out where the source of the water is coming from. That's when he notice breakfast sitting on the table.

Michael got up and walked over to the table and lifted up the cover's to see what was for breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, toast and sausages as well as some cereal. There was OJ for drink as well as Milk, he placed the cover's back on and turned around to look for Harry when he heard a hooting sound. Turning his head Mike saw his owl Raven. He walked over to where Raven perched and carefully picked him up. He hugged him, (carefully of course) like there was no tomorrow. That was when Ry came out of the bathroom Mike didn't even know was there, (strange room this RoR is).

Chuckling he said "Morning Puppy, don't squeeze him to death."

Turning around Mike stuck his tongue out at Harry and let Raven go who flew to the couch and landed on the back of it. Mike was to busy staring at his Emerald to notice where his owl went. Ry had just taken a shower,so his hair was wet and hung in wet waves over his face. He was standing there, in just a towel, Michael just couldn't get over how lucky he was. To be with a beauty like Harry and a certain anatomy started stirring. Harry tilted his head looking at him with a small smile on his face (he likes to do that just look at Michael and think of how lucky he is).

Mike realise's he's staring and smiled sheepishly, he ducks his head to hide the blush that is forming on his cheeks. He hears a soft chuckle and peeks at Ry from the corner of his eye.

Ry says "Oh Puppy, you are so cute." he smiles at him and Michael was lost, again

A few minutes later...

Michael's blush had receded and he looked at him fully. Shaking his head at the 'Puppy' nickname he decides to ask Harry why he calls him that.

"Emerald?" Mike queried.

"Yeah." he answers stepping closer to Michael till he is within arm reach.

"Why do you call me Puppy?" Michael asks him as he wraps his arms around Ry's slim waist pulling him close. Michael placed his lips just out of reach of Ry's, teasingly.

Harry pouted, but replies with "The same reason you call me Emerald." Smiling when it dawned on him,_ 'my eyes, of course.'_ Then Mike kissed Ry deeply falling on the couch. After a while they parted so they could breathe. They gazed at each other for a few moments, which soon was interrupted by the sound of swooshing wings. Raven had alighted from the couch flew over them and landed on the coffee table next to a book with a letter on it.

(**)

_(Michael)_

'My dad wrote,' in my exuberance to grab the letter I nearly push Ry off the couch, (man I've got to stop doing that). Luckily he has fast reflexes (being a seeker and all). My hand went to his side (for we're still lying down) to steady him, I reach out with my other hand and grab the letter. He grins at me and then rubs his nose against mine making me smile. Sitting up we got comfortable on the couch with him on my lap, (he had by then transfigured his towel into clothes) it was my turn to pout.

He grins cheekily at me and then taps me on the nose whispering "Later you."

Pouting some more I bury my face into his neck and murmur "I can't help myself, your such a tease." He smiles and wiggles some more, groaning I grab a hold of his hips to stop him from doing that, I get all hot and flustered without him having to do anything. It just gets worse when he does his teasing, he's just loving the effect that he has on me though. _'I got to find out what I can do that will have the same affect'_ I contemplate. (Little did I know I already have that type of effect on him as well).

Shaking my head and holding him still I say "alright there squirmy, let me read the letter from my dad."

"K." he says smiling Ry licks my chin (he really likes to either kiss me there or give me a cat-like licks on my chin, I've noticed) before settling his back against my chest. I open the letter, with a silly grin on my face, and I start to read...

(**)

_**My dear son;**_

_**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to reply. It was necessary, for I had to journey far to retrieve the last remaining book on Soul mates. Yes son what happened between you and Harry is the beginning of the Soul mate bond.**_

_**Also in my travels I came across something of interest. There seems to be a professor at Hogwarts, who also has a Soul mate. Except their bond was incomplete and it unfortunately will never be complete. For son, it is impossible to break the bonds of death. I am actually quiet surprised he has lasted as long as he has all things considered. He should help you with this my son, his name is Severus Snape.**_

Michael's eyes widen at that part a gasp from Ry in his lap confirms that he is in disbelief too. Harry tilted his head a bit so they could look at each other their eyes meet. They both mouth Professor Snape, "No it can't be," they say at the same time. This was unbelievable no wonder he is so grouchy. Turning back to the letter they continued reading. Tightening his arms around Ry, Mike kisses his cheek.

_**If you want to talk to him about it, its your choice.**_

_**Now as for the book, I had so much trouble finding it since it is so rare. Treat it with absolute care don't show it to anyone, (not that they can read it anyways) except for Harry and perhaps Severus. **__**I hope this helps and I hope that you have indeed found your Soul mate. I approve my son, my precious boy.**_

_**Love with all my heart;**_

_**your loving Father**_

After finishing Mike ponders over what his father could have ment by, 'not that they can read it anyways'. While he was busy thinking Ry had turned around (now he's straddling Michael instead). They looked at each other share a gentle kiss then Harry places his head on Mike's shoulder. Smiling he holds him close. They sit there silently for a while just enjoying each other.

Soon enough Michael remembers that there was something else that his dad had sent looking over at the coffee table, (where Raven still is, with a piece of bacon in his mouth) and looked at the book then at Ry, (who was peering at me from my shoulder). Mike had to pull his eyes away from Emerald's before he drowned in them (he has a tendency of doing that, especially lately). Still confused about everything Michael leaned forward just enough to pick the book up. Ry gave a disgruntled squeak.

"Sorry hun." Mike said kissing his cheek.

Mike turned the book in his hand it was blank nothing on the cover what so ever. _'Well this is helpful,' _(note the sarcasm) he thought as he put it back down and cuddled Emerald leaning back against the back of the couch.

Michael doesn't realise there is more to his dads letter til later (when Ry mentions seeing more).


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Mr. Corner Senior is a very affectionate father, he is always telling his son how much he loves him and such, like saying 'My dear son, my precious boy' etcetera. I made up a few spells (I hope they aren't from something else). I apologise for any mistakes, grammar and spelling. _

_The instructions for the book are _underlined

_The incantations are in _**_bold/italic/underlined_**

_The words from the book are _**bold/underlined**

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, just the plot bunny. No money being made and for enjoyment only_

**Chapter six**

**The Book**

**Also Saturday, February 15**

After lunch around 2:30pm...

There was nothing special about the book it looked like any other. But when Mike opened it was blank. 'Blink' they looked at each other in confusion.

"Why is it blank?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Michael answered his brows knitting further in confusion. His Ravenclaw smarts probably wont help them here with this strange but fascinating book. 'Why did my father send a blank book? Michael wondered, 'and how is it suppose to help us?'

He put the book (still open) on the table and sat back cuddling Ry. While they're sitting there cuddling they were discussing why the book would be blank. They hadn't notice the slip of paper that had fallen out of the book when Michael had picked it up. It lay on the floor unnoticed next to his foot until later.

"Maybe your Father wrote about it in his letter, there was more to it, I saw the P.S.." Ry said, looking at him from his place on Mikes lap.

Nodding, Michael reached for the letter (which he had placed on the table) and that is when he noticed the piece of parchment.

"Love." Michael queried.

"Hmm." he hummed.

"Could you pick that up for me please? Cause I don't want to squish you, my beautiful Emerald." he asked pointing at the paper that is by his foot. Mike held on to Ry's waist as he leaned forward and picked it up giving Mike an excellent view of his underwear. They were dark blue, _'nice'_ Michael thought. Harry then sat back up and handed Michael the paper. Once Harry was comfortable again Michael opened the folded paper which was very old. This is what it said...

To read the contents of this book you must say the incantation.

_'What incantation?' _they both thought.

Then when you had done that you hold it closed on you lap then place your left hand on top of it and your right hand touching the binding. Then ask it anything you want or share a thought with it, you will then be able to read what is has to say.

_'Share thoughts with a book, that's interesting,'_ Mike thought as he lightly rubbed Ry's arm.

But if you have already found your soul mate all you need to do is...

Here the instructions have faded away so it's useless to try to read the rest.

They turned and looked at the book that's still lying opened on the coffee table, Mike's owl had flown out one of the windows to go back to the Owlery and rest. Both Ry and Mike noticed that the book looked old, but there were really no signs of wear on it. 'So how did the slip of folded parchment get faded?' Michael wondered if the book is in such good shape. _'Maybe there is a spell on the book and it just didn't extend to the paper, or maybe it started to wear off. The paper being the unfortunate one to lose the spell first. Maybe that's why.'_ Michael thought as he slid his hand under Ry's shirt and did feather light touches making the skin shiver under his touch. Harry bit his lip in an attempt not to make a sound, but a small one escaped so in retaliation Ry shifted a bit so he has better access to Mike's neck and started nibbling on a very sensitive spot. Which had Mike stopping his teasing and him pushing Ry gently away from his neck.

Laughing Mike said "Ok, ok my love you win." Grinning cheekily Harry kissed him, teasingly slow. _'Wow,'_ Mike thought _'boy do we get distracted easy, we need to get back on track.'_

"Sweetheart." Michael queried

"Hmm." Harry hummed pulling back so he could look at his boyfriend.

"We need to get back to the book." he said breathlessly

"Ok." Harry pouted at him, but he stopped his teasing and leaned back against Mike's chest. Now that they are mostly focused on the task with little side long looks now and then they looked at the book.

As Michael stared at the book and breathed in the scent of Emerald's hair, (almost getting lost in Ry's natural scent, Mike pulled himself out of his *must ravish my Emerald, must ravish* and told himself to focus) he remembered that Ry had said something about there being more in the letter. Mike reached for the letter, (that had been on the table, but wasn't anymore) frowning he looked at Ry and there in his hand was the letter, (he had picked it up before Michael had reached for it). _'He is very quick, no wonder he's an excellent seeker,' _Mike thought as he took it from him.

Michael place a kiss on Ry's lips sighing he melted into the kiss. _'Oh I could kiss him all day,' Mike_ thought as he drop the letter (it floated to the floor) and slid his hands up Ry's back, under his shirt. (uh oh they are getting distracted again Michael you naughty boy you). Sometime later they parted panting Harry glanced over at the bed then back at Michael the question of what he wanted to do clear in his eyes. Smoothing Ry's hair off of his face Mike kissed him gently.

"Later sweetheart, later." Mike purred against his lips kissing him again Harry nodded smiling as he kissed Michael exuberantly back. Laughing Mike rubbed Harry's nose with his and gave him a little tickle he jumped.

Frowning Harry hit Mike teasingly on the chest while saying "Stop it you goon." Michael chuckled as he proceeded to tickle him some more Harry almost fell off Mike's lap cause he was laughing so much.

"Whoa there my love." Mike caught him before he fell.

As Michael wrapped his arms around Harry, he noticed the letter on the floor picking it up, (still holding Ry) Michael leaned back against the couch Ry laid his head on Mike's shoulder once more. Smiling Mike skimmed down to the bottom of the page and saw that there indeed was a P.S. This is what his Father had to say...

_**P.S.**_

_**My handsome son I almost forgot in the front cover of the book is a piece of paper. Which if you have already looked at the book you would have already seen it. But anyways, this tells you how the book works. Some of it has worn away with time, but I think the last of the instructions are...**_

...both of you hold the book and let your bonded magic encircle you. Then let it spread to the book and what you desire will be shown to you and your questions will be answered.

_'This is a very confusing and interesting book,' _Mike thought as he gave Ry a squeeze. Harry rubbed his cheek against Michael's purring like a cat, Harry then licked Mike's ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth. _'Oh boy, he is going into teasing mode...again, we better hurry and finish,' _Mike comprehended.

"Patience my beauty, patience." Michael whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry buries his face into the curve of Mike's neck and replies "I know, I just can't help it you are so intoxicating," Ry purrs the last bit making Michael shiver in anticipation.

_**Also my dear boy, there is 2 incantations (I know it didn't say what they are on the paper). One is to hide the title of the book and the knowledge within (which as you can see the title and what is inside the pages are hidden) and the other is to bring the title and the knowledge in the book back. Oh before I tell you, you need to mesmerize the instructions, both of you do and then it will disappear. So the only ones that will know how to use the book will be you and Harry.**_

_**Then lock the information away teach your boyfriend that if he doesn't already know how. Now as for the incantations they are...**_

**_Entra-revailus __and_ _Dezta'vislio_**

_**Now when you both utter those words only you 2 will be able to see the book for what it really is. Good luck my son.**_

(**)

Ry shifted a bit to look at Mike then they both looked down at the book that is now on Ry's lap. They say the incantation **_Entra-revailus_** together. Words appeared on the cover 'The Book of Information.' All you need to know about that which as been lost ask me anything you want and you shall know. Ry and Michael looked at each other in awe this was such a cool book. Now what on earth to ask it they both thought. Then it hit Mike and that is when he hears a soft oof beside him. He looks over to see what it was and it turned out to be Harry, he had slid off Mike's lap so he could put the book on it.

Michael Thought to himself _'I would of prefered him to stayed on my lap.' _Pouting Mike looked at Ry. Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss those pouty lips which made Mike smile.

Michael kissed him back.

After a little while of kissing Mike wrapped an arm around Harry's slim waist and positioned the book on his lap. Placing his hands in the right spots, (with Ry watching closely, leaning against Mike's side.) Michael ask the question that has bugged him this whole time. This will be the first time that Harry has heard of what had happened that day back in September.

"Is the light that I saw on September 16th to do with Soul mates or is it just our magic going wonky?" Michael asked.

Frowning _'light, what light?' _Harry thought confused he continued to watch as the book proceeded to vibrate and flip open to the middle of it. His eyes widen as words began to appear.

(**)

The book vibrated and flipped open words appeared on the pages. This is what is says...

**The meaning of 'Pale white light'**

**If you see this light it means you and the other person involved are compatible. This light only appears when the 2 parties share a sweet chaste kiss. The parties involved are drawn to each other. Their hearts are calling out, their souls are calling, their whole beings are wishing to finish the connection. Although there are few who feel the desire before the mingling of the magic, ect. If that is the case then that means the bond is stronger.**

**The beginning of the most powerful bond in the world. The bond that can not even be broken by death (unless the bonding ritual has not been completed before one or both die). This light signifies the equalness of the 2 parties involved.**

**If you have had this happen to you then you must tread carefully and stick as close as you can to your Soul mate.**

**If this has occurred then the giving of a promise ring and a gift must be given at some point during the relationship.**

(**)

(Michael)

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emerald sitting there, in complete shock, a wide-eyed expression on his pretty face. I put the book on the table touching my hand to his thigh I kissed him. We then hastily said **_Dezta'vislio_**, the words disappeared. I slid my arms under his legs and around his shoulders and carried him over to the bed where we made sweet, sweet love for the very first time, it was amazing.

I was very careful for just before we did Ry told me that I am his first time. That made feel so privileged and warm and fuzzy inside. Luckily I knew what I was doing (I wish my Emerald was my first time, but my first time was actually with my best friend Terry). We didn't leave the RoR until Sunday afternoon.

We made love twice more before we came out that afternoon. Our magic sizzled along our veins and skin again and merged some more. A blinding flash and then nothing. We of course didn't see that for we were to far gone in the throes of passion to notice anything around us.

(**)

Michael and Harry met up with Terry and Ron in the great hall. They both looked at them as if they knew what they had been up to, Harry and Michael blushed as they walked into the hall their friends laughing at their predicament behind them.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Michael the bonding ritual has begun...it will only be complete when they get married.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** You find out in this chapter that Ron is now engaged. His sister Ginny doesn't like it, so mean Ginny (she also doesn't like the fact that Harry 'HER' Harry is with Michael Corner, which in fact Harry was never hers to begin with, she is just delusional). In the wizarding world it is perfectly fine and allowed. It is just a select few that have a problem with it. Annoying and mean Cho, who thinks everything needs to go her way or it's just wrong. The last two chapters are untitled for now. No money being made, just for enjoyment only._

_Don't like, don't read_

_**Dis:** Not my right or privilege to own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the author. _

**Chapter 7**

**Untitled**

Two weeks after receiving the book they decided to talk to Professor Snape. It was just a matter of how and when also it was very difficult to catch him in a good mood. Harry had told Michael that he had an idea, he just had to run through a few details with his friends. Mike just hopes that it doesn't involve getting a detention.

(**)

(Harry)

In the Gryffindor common room I was sitting really close to my friend Ron so we wouldn't be over heard by Lavender and her group of gossipy friends. *shudder* _'they are so annoying,' _I thought as we discussed mine and Michael's little dilemma.

"So Harry, what is your plan?" Ron asked

"Well for one I don't want to get a detention." I said laughing "And for two I made his favorite cookies." Ron looked at his friend as if he had grown two heads and had poka-dots all over his face. "What?" I asked, wondering about Ron's expression.

Shaking himself Ron replied "Of course, that would suck getting a detention, but how in Merlin's balls did you find out what his favorite cookies are?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Ron waved his hand "You know what, never mind I don't want to know."

Smiling I chuckled and said anyways "I don't know how I know, but that is irrelevant."

Ron said "Of course, but you still need to catch him a good mood and from what I can see that is impossible."

"Well maybe improbable, but surely not impossible." I said grinning.

"You are unbelievable Harry, you are so full of yourself aren't you." Ron replied shaking his head at his weird friend.

"No." I said slyly.

"Oh you." Ron said while hitting his friend in the arm, Ry grabbed Ron's hand and tickled him. "Harry, Harry, stop it, " Ron said laughing trying to push his friend away, they soon fall off of the couch. They wrestled for a while Harry ending on top of his friend, pinning him.

"Pinned ya." I said laughing.

Growling Ron said "Let me up."

"Ok." I replied. As soon as I let him up though he pounced on me so we wrestled again "Pinned ya again."

"Man." Ron said "How'd you get so strong?"

I just grinned at him and said in reply "Well I best be going if I'm going to catch Snape in a good mood. No time like the present to start looking for him."

"Alright." Ron said sitting up (after Harry had gotten off him). "Are you sure about this Harry?"

I looked at him and reached out taking his hand in mine I gave it a squeeze and said "No, not really but I got to."

"Ok, just be, just be careful Harry. He is a scary man." Ron replied looking worried at his best friend.

Squeezing Ron's hand again and smiling I respond "I know, I'll be careful."

"Ok, good luck." Ron replied while giving me a hug.

Hugging him back I replied "Thanks." smiling I got up and left through the portrait hole, only to come back to get the cookies.

(**)

(Ron)

After Harry had left I sat there thinking about me and Terry. Smiling I looked at my finger where the Valentines day gift Terry had given me sat gleaming in the fire light. The ring was beautiful, the band was a white gold, there are two small diamonds embeded in the band on either side of a blue sapphire gemstone. Inscribed on the inside of the band were the words **'To my beautiful fox, I love you'**. I was surprise when Ter had proposed to me, that was not what I thought was going to happen when I went to meet him on Valentines day.

I had shocked myself when I said yes. I didn't think I would be ready to do that with anyone, after what had happened with my last boyfriend. Shaking my head I stood up and headed out of the portrait hole. Smiling as I went, Harry hadn't even noticed the ring, while we were talking or when we wrestled. But then again it's not like I waved it in his face and said "Hey Harry looky, looky." I chuckled at my wit and trotted down the stairs.

(**)

Mean while in the Ravenclaw dorms...

Michael sat in the common room wondering for the umpteenth time why he's friends with these people. As Cho blabbed away about nonsense in his ear, while he tried to read. It wasn't until she said Terry's name, that he paid more attention.

"Whoa, what was that about my friend?" Michael asked her.

She blinked at him and then pouted, she didn't like being interrupted. But she did like to gossip more, so she got over it.

"Why Michael." she purred and leaned towards him, showing off her chest. Thinking Mike would be impressed, which he's not. Frowning Michael moved away from her, which was a mistake for she followed sliding her hand on his leg. Mike shuddered and push it off.

"Cho!" he said forcefully, she blinked owlishly at him "Stop touching me, I'm not interested in you. Now what were you saying about my friend?" Michael had gotten up at that point and move to one of the chairs.

Pouting she continued while thinking _'you will be mine soon enough Michael'_ "What I said was that he has been seen in the presence of that poor Gryffindor. Oh whats his name?" she waved her hand in a haughty way, her voice going screechy, Mike cringed. "Oh yes Weasley. Can you believe that, I mean he can do sooo..."

Michael interrupted her again, by standing up so fast that the book he was reading fell to the floor. Ignoring it and everyone who had looked over to see what was going on. Cho had fallen back against the couch in shock at Michael's anger he drew breath and let her have it.

"Cho why don't you mind your own bloody fucking business, and stop sticking your stupid ugly nose where it doesn't belong. With that Michael stormed to the entrance. Before he went through it, he turned back to her and said, anger lacing his words, his magic sizzling and his wand in his hand, "Stay the fuck away from me, and my friends." Then Michael stormed through the entrance, (the poor Raven having to fly quickly out of they way as he stormed past, it gave an angry squawk as it settled back down) and down the hall.

A few hours later Terry found Michael in the library, with his book and bag. They didn't speak for there were no use for words, Terry knows why Mike's mad. Cho gets on everyone's nerves, heck just the other day Ter had told him, she had hit on him, right in front of Ron too. Oh boy was that the wrong thing to do, Terry told his best friend that Ron hexed her with a hex he hadn't heard of, which had her running away screaming 'My chest, my chest. What did you do to my chest.' That was a good laugh.

_"I miss you my Emerald,' _Michael thought as he took his things from Terry. They sat in silence as they worked on their homework.

(**)

Meanwhile...

Harry made his way down to the dungeons with the cookies for Snape in his hands. As he was coming to the top of the stairs he over heard something he wished he hadn't, so Harry backtracked his steps and slowly walked towards the sound. Harry soon slowed down until he stopped so he could listen he heard it again and he started walking again, except this time he was barely making a sound. He came to a corner and stopped again for just down the corridor aways in an abandon classroom was where the voices are coming from. Stopping he peered around the corner when he saw no one he edged his way around and crept as close as he dared to the door of the classroom. Inside was Ginevra and her friends talking about Ron, and how homo's should not be allowed, Ry frowned as he pressed himself against the wall near the door and listened.

This is what he heard...

In a high-pitched and screechy voice Ginny said "I mean it is so stupid." waving her hands in the air.

Her friends bobbing their heads in an agreement.

"I mean two men together is disgusting, they don't even know what real love is. It is sick, sick I tell you." Her voice was raising higher and higher with every word that she was saying.

Her friends hanging on every word and adding a "Yeah and here, here." now and then.

Continuing Ginny got a horrible look on her face "Now a woman and a man is the right way to go, it is natural. Two men are not natural."

Nodding their heads one of her friends uttered "So what about the rumor that is going around about your brother?"

Ginny looked at them and replied "Men can't get married, it is wrong. I'm going to try to convince my brother to not do this and to break it off. Then continue my quest on getting Harry."

(**)

Harry couldn't listen to any more of the lies spewing from her filthy mouth, tears were falling down his cheeks. Harry couldn't believe it, he had always thought Ginny was nice...but not any more.

A big flash of magic, the flames in the sconces flickered and went out, the container of cookies was all over the floor, ruined. There were scorch marks on the stone walls, and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny and her friends all ran to the door and looked out into the hall, they saw the ruined cookies and container and the scorched marks. Stepping out Ginny bent down and picked up the wrecked container and turned it over in her hands frowning. Someone was obviously here but who.

Then one of them asked "What was that and what happened?" They all shrugged.

(**)

Four days has past and no one as seen Harry...

Everyone's worried sick, wondering where he may have disappeared to. Some think the worst has happened and he was kidnapped or *gasp* killed. No one thinks to ask Michael where Ry is.

As for Ron and Terry, well for one Ron is crying because of Ginny telling him that what he is doing is wrong and sick. That he should break it off and find himself a nice girl to marry, like Lavender. Ron had told her that wont happen, but she kept at it until he buried his face in Terry's chest, tears spilling down his cheeks. As for Terry well he is glaring at Ginny, while holding his fiancé.

He yells angrily at her "Shut-up you stupid whore, and go back to the muggles, for that is where you belong and take your little friends with you." his wand was pointing at her.

Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean and a few other's were standing there fuming as well. They all had their wands out and were pointing them at Ginevra and her friends.

Hermione yells "You are what people should be calling Mudblood, not muggleborns. Because right now the only one here who is filthy is you." She threw a curse at Ginny, (who did have her wand out too). A fight soon broke out, it was Ginny and her friends against the others. Terry shot a few spells at Ginevra and then got Ron out of there, and headed to an empty classroom. He hopes he'll be able to calm Ron down and get him smiling again. He's worried about Harry as well but Terry's attention is on his Fox and well where ever Harry is, Mike will be there with him or he soon will be.

"I love you my Fox." Terry whispered in Ron's ear, rubbing his back soothingly "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is talking about, I mean just the other day I over heard that she thinks Harry is hers, which we both know he's not. She is just delusional and living in a backwards world of her own." Sitting down Ter held his Fox in his arms and rocked back and forth slowly now just whispering lovey dovey nonsense in Ron's ear. Which eventually got Ron laughing through his tears.

Ron snuggled and said "I love you my Storm." Terry smiled and kissed Ron's temple and they sat in silence the only sound was Ron's sniffles.

...Lets just say a lot of people ended up in the hospital wing, when the Professor's managed to break up the fight up. Pretty much everyone involved got detention for a whole month.

(**)

Meanwhile on the 7th floor corridor...

Michael is calmly pacing back and forth in front of the wall for he knows Emerald is inside upset, he can feel it through their joined magic. The door soon materialised and Mike went in blinking in the sudden darkness. Frowning, he stood there and listened soon enough he heard sobs so he headed towards the sound

Sitting down next to Harry, (as soon as he reached him) he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Harry latched on to his boyfriend and clung to him, burying his face into the muscular chest. Michael held his Emerald and rubbed his back in soothing circles. He'll ask later what is wrong, but for now comfort is all that Ry needs and comfort is what he is going to get.

Soon after some time Ry calmed down and sniffles was all that was left. Brushing the fringe off of Harry's face Michael kissed his forehead. A watery smile tilted the edges of Emerald's mouth barely. A whispered 'I love you' got it to brighten a bit. But it didn't light up his face, like it usually does.

"What's wrong hun?" Michael asked softly.

*Sniffle*

Harry snuggled closer to his boyfriend and a muffled "I hate Ginny Weasley." was the answer he got.

Puzzled he asked "Why?"

"She hates gay's, and she hate's that Ron is engaged, _('Whoa what? We will have to come back to that.' _Michael thought), to Terry which I wished I had found out differently and not from her and her friends." he spat more sniffling. "She lives in a dream world thinking I would date her (he pulled a face, which was hidden) and she and her friends don't think that two men together know what real love is and she also says that two men together is unnatural." he said in between sniffles "I also thought that being with the same-sex is accepted in the wizarding world?" Tear filled green eyes look at Michael imploringly.

"It is, my love. It's accepted, she is just one of those who doesn't. You get them everywhere, mostly in the muggle world but sometime in the wizarding world. It's usually Muggleborns who think like that, but they don't know any better for they were raised in the muggle ways, not all muggleborns though. Sometimes you get the odd pure blood thinking like that but not always. " Michael said softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Mike then tilted his Emerald's head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Letting Harry know that he is loved, and that he will always be there, always.

_'Why that little B****," _Michael thought as he kissed his Emerald softly and held him tighter. Whispering soothing words in his ear, Mike seethed, _'when I see you next you are going to wish you have never been born. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it,' _as he rubbed circles on Harry's back.

Michael's magic sizzles and spins a bit out of control. Harry watched as the unseen objects in the room are seen briefly then are destroyed. Harry knew he had to calm Mike down before this went to far and he starts blasting holes in the walls or something. So Ry does the only thing he can think of to calm his angry boyfriend down, a little cat-like lick to his chin and Michael was smiling down at Harry, the anger all but dissipated.

(**)

Over the next few days no one see's Harry, Michael or Ron and Terry for they have all disappeared into the RoR, (a letter was sent to everyone letting them know that Harry is fine, but he and the three others wish not to be disturbed) where they can be alone and not be bothered by hateful Ginny and her friends trying to convince them that the relationships they're in are wrong. Also Michael wants to avoid Cho at all cost for she has it in her head that he is going to be her's. Ha ha not in her life...

They were sitting there quietly just enjoying each other's company when Ron started crying. Alarmed Terry asks "My beautiful Fox, what is wrong?" Ron just shakes his head and buries his face in Ter's chest.

Ry and Mike slide off the couch they were sitting on and are now on the floor. Harry reaches up and rubs Ron's arm and says softly "Ron."

Nothing at first then slowly Ron turns his head just enough to see Harry and says through his tears "Why? Why does she hate me? I mean she is my sister, she is supposed to love me no matter what." His face is soon buried back in Ter's chest.

Terry growled...

Mike laid a calming hand on his friend's arm, Terry looked and him and a silent word between friends passed and nodded. Wrapping his arms more around Ron, he kissed the top of his head and sings softly to him. Just like he did his first time in the RoR which calmed Ron then so it should work again.

Michael tugged Ry back on to the other couch and laid down with him. They talked quietly with each other glancing now and then over at their friends. But soon enough the only sounds in the room was the crackling of the fire, sniffles from Ron as he calms down and Terry's singing.

It is unfortunate that they can't stay here forever, but tomorrow is a new day and they can't miss anymore classes. So in the morning they all leave reluctantly and head to the Ravenclaw dorms. Ron and Harry both don't want to go to the Gryffindor dorms just yet and they aren't sure if they ever want to go back there...unless Ginevra and her friends arn't there then maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **This is the last chapter in this story. The relationship between Ron and Cormac was brief and only Harry knew about it._

_**Dis: **I don't own Harry Potter, no money being made and for enjoyment only_

**Chapter 8**

****Untitled****

A month later...

No one really talks to Ginevra anymore after what happened the only ones who do are just like her. They are all getting shunned which is not a good thing in the wizarding world.

Ry really hasn't left Michael's side. He has even taken to sleeping in the Raven's dorm. Ron has taken the initiative and has stayed there as well. They all heard that Ginevra had ended up in the hospital wing...again, cause she had gotten on the wrong side of Hermione's wand again. That news cheered them up a bit, Ron is still upset over it and Harry well he is just mad. It will take him a while to calm down just like it did when Cormac McLaggen hurt Ron.

Cho and Ginny both have tried to break Michael and Harry up, but their attempts were futile. Cho also tried to sink her claws into Terry again, but that didn't work either. Ron hexed her into next week again, so they are both in the hospital wing.

Which they're going to be there for a while, they're now unrecognizable so...they wont be coming out anytime soon.

(**)

A week and a half into the month of April, (everything has calm down some) found the two waiting outside of Snape's office. Just a couple of days before Ry had manage to get an appointment with the Professor it helped that he had Snape's favorite cookies with him at the time (don't ask, just don't ask. He's not sure how he knows they're Snapes fav he just does).

While they waited, they talked quietly about what has happened lately, (minus the Ginevra thing, the topic is now Taboo, it just gets everyone mad again. So they avoid that topic as best they can), Terry and Ron's engagement, Dean and Neville's surprise relationship, and Seamus' apparent aversion to toothpaste. Which always made them laugh.

Harry was just about to say that he is happy for their friends, but he doesn't get a chance to cause Professor Snape walks up then. He doesn't acknowledge the two students as he unlocks and opens the door. He walks in expecting Mike and Ry to follow, they both scramble in before the door closed on them.

Snape was already behind his desk by the time they made it in. Though before they reach the desk Severus spoke.

"Speak, I don't have all day."

Michael looked at Harry and starts "Professor we're wondering if you..." here Harry picked it up "...could tell us about your Soul mate?" They waited for his answer, silence engulfed the room and those black eyes bore into the teens. Mike and Ry both tried not to squirm it was very difficult not to.

(**)

Severus blinked at the two students in front of him. Wondering where they had gotten the notion that he has a Soul mate. He was about to tell them this was absurd and to get the hell out when he spotted the corner of a book in Corner's bag. he recognized it right away for what it was. The amount of times he had seen that book in a certain someones arms, he would know it anywhere. As he stared in disbelief at the book a memory of James popped into his head. Tears prickled at the corner's of his eyes, oh know he can't break down in front of these two especially since one of them is James' son. No, no. Shaking his head and blinking back the tears he yelled at them to get out.

"OUT!"

Michael and Harry jumped and ran out of the office.

Severus buried his head in his hands and cried. He can't believe it he has cried more in this one year then he has since James' died or vanished or something...Tears spilled down his cheeks and he wailed for James. His heart was breaking. _'Why did he have to fall in love with James Potter? Why? Why?' _he thought as he tried to regain control. _'Come to think about why did they have to be Soul mates,'_ as he stumbled into his bedroom and closed the door.

(**)

Near the end of the month they received letters from Snape...

Hedwig and Raven delivered the notes to the two teens while they're in the library with Ron and Terry.

Ry took his from Hedwig and said "Thank you Hedwig," she nipped his finger affectionately. Harry strokes her feathers before she ruffles them and flies back out the window.

"Thank you Raven," Michael said as he fed him an owl treat. Raven too ruffled his feathers (after taking the treat) and flew out the window.

Harry was already reading his when Michael opened his.

This is what they said...

**Mr. Corner;**

**Come to my office on Saturday April 26 at 9 am sharp. ****Don't be late!**

**Signed S.S**

**Mr. Potter;**

**Come to my office Saturday April 26 at 9 am sharp ****Don't be late!**** I have rescheduled your Qudditch practice for next Saturday.**

**Signed S.S**

They let their friends see the notes Ron and Terry smiled at them and gave them the thumbs up sign (for now Ron and Terry both know about Harry and Michael being Soul mates and why they want to talk to Snape). The four friends went back to their homework.

In Harry's note there was a P.S which said...

**Are you sure you want to hear this Potter.**

It wasn't until later when they're packing up their things and leaving the library that Ry notice the P.S on the note when he picked it up to put it into his bag. Frowning _'now why would he say that? Is it so horrible that I shouldn't hear it,'_ Ry thought. That little sentence just made him curious not worried. Shaking his head Ry plopped it into his bag and caught up to the others. Sliding his hand into Michael's hand the four friends walked out of the library.

**The End**

_A/N: Part 2 will be coming I just don't know when. So keep a look out for **Harry Finds Out.**_


End file.
